The Sick Day
by Peace4theWorld
Summary: Tinkerbell is deathly sick, Terance finds her. He is worried and scared. Possible setting for discovering their true feelings? Read to find out!


Tinkerbell woke up that morning to the sound of the blue-jay out side her window. She stretched, laying down in her bed. Then she felt it, the horrible sick feeling. She tried to sit up but got light headed and fell back down. It was her day for work so she had to get up. This time when she sat up, she sat up more slowly. Then she threw her legs over the side of her chesnut bed. She put all of her weight on her hands and pushed herself up. She was shakey and weak, and almost fell, but got herself steady. She started to walk across the floor. She seemed like a drunk person, stumbbling and bracing herself against things as she went. She almost made it to the table when her legs gave out, falling on her stomach with her legs bent next to her. She was so weak she couldn't get back up, she was so tired and exhausted that she passed out.

Terance was flying to Tinkerbells house like he always does when he finds a lost thing for her. He was flying by the beach when he found a long pole with hair attached to the end of it and he want to see if tinkerbell could use it for anything. He had just got to her door when he heard something like a crash from inside. He dropped the lost thing and tried to get inside but the door was jammed. "TINKERBELL! Are you ok?" He said pounding on the door. There was no answer. Terance backed up aways and stopped. He took a breath and flew straight for her door. He hit it with a thud and the door flew open. He looked around frantically for her, then spotted her on the floor facing away from him. He flew towards her in panick. "Tink! Tink! Are you ok!" He stopped right next to her, and gently rolled her over on her back. "Oh Tink." He said gently, almost whispering. She was pale-white, and covered in sweat. He felt her forehead. She had a fever. She moaned and licked her lips dryly, her eyes still closed. Terance put one arm under her back, and the other under her legs. He picked her up bride-style and carefully carried her to her bed. He layed her down, "Your gonna be ok. Tink, i promise." He turned towards the table and picked up her phone to call the doctor. "Hello, hey doc. Can you come over? Tinkerbell is really sick and she needs help. Thank you, please hurry" He was about to but the phone down when he heard tink, "Terance?" She said weakly He flew to her side. "Yes tink?" "How'd you get here?"

Terance chuckled, "Tink, i flew" "You'd better go, you could get sick" "No tink, i'd never leave you, I called for the doctor. He's going to be here as soon as he can." She nodded, her eyes shut. There was a knock at the door. "That must be the doctor." Terance ran to the door. It was the doctor. He walked in and terance showed him where Tinkerbell lay. The doctor examined Tinkerbell, while Terance paced outside the door. The doctor came out after what felt like forever. "Shes got the worst case of the flu i've ever seen."  
>"Is it contageous?" "Yes, but i can give you some medacine so you don't get it, if you are going to stay here with her." He looked through his bag and handed Terance a small wood cup with pills in it.<br>"Thanks doc" he said relieved "Your welcome Terance. Make sure you take care of her." He said knowingly. Terance walked the doctor to the door, then went to the sink to take the pills before he went back to Tinkerbell. He walked to her room to see if she needed anything. She was sleeping again. He knelt down beside her and gently ran his hands threw her hair. He looked around for a chair, and found a wicker chair in the corner and a grass pillow sitting on it. He dragged it over to where he was kneeling. He sat down cross-legged holding the pillow in his lap, trying to get comfortable. He layed his head back, and fell asleep.  
>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Terance woke up to Tinkerbell tossing and turning. "Tink, what do you need?" "Water" she said gesturing to her throat. It was the first time she was completely comprehensive, since she became sick. Terance went to the kitchen and turned on the faucet to get water. He got two cups, one for him and one for her. He poured her water, then his. He drank his water with the pills he had to take. He put his cup in the sink, then brought Tinkerbell hers. When he got back, she was sittin up, her back against the headboard. "Thank you." She said.<br>"Your welcome" he said sitting back down. "Are you feeling better?" "A little"  
>Terance really looked at her. She was still paler than a ghost, and her eyes were droopy, but he still thought she was beautiful no matter how sick she was.<br>"Good." He hugged the pillow. There was a pause, as she drank her water.  
>"Thank you, Terance. For staying with me."<br>He half smiled, "what are friends for?"  
>Tinkerbell smiled back. She finished her water and gave the cup to Terance. He put it back in the sink, and when he got back, Tink was already laying back down.<br>Terance went to sit on the chair, and was about to sit back when Tinkerbell grabbed his arm. He looked at her, and her eyes were still shut. "Lay with me." She said half way asleep.  
>Terance looked shocked, frozen in time with Tinkerbells hand around his wrist. Her arm dropped from holding on to him, and was placed back where it was: under her pillow. He stood starring at tink, wondering. Then he decided he would, so he flew up above her bed, then carefully flew down to lay behind her. He put his arm around her waist and his other arm under his head. He took one last look at tink, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.<br>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - He opened his eyes from his sleep and saw Tinkerbell laying next to him, her blue eyes staring at him. She looked perfect, her arm was bent, with her head laying on her forearm. The other arm, laying in front of her. "Hey" she smiled "Hey" he replied.  
>"I'm not sick anymore" He grinned "Good"<br>She smiled back at him. She scooted towards him till their faces were about 3inches apart. Her eyes sparkled at him.  
>"Terance?" "Yeah, Tink?" "When i asked you to lay with me, why did you?"<br>He thought for a moment, "because Tink, i care about you. I would do anything for you, if you asked."  
>"You care about me?" She teased "Of course! I never want anything to happen to you."<br>She glowed even more. She leaned forward, and kissed him. Right on the lips, it was warm and magical. Like they had been poured on by pixie dust. They slowly parted, starring into each others eyes. She bit her lip, waiting for his response. He kissed her back, this time more intense, and full of passion. They split, and rested their heads on each other.  
>"I love you Terance."<br>"I love you too, Tinkerbell"  
>Tinkerbell yawned.<br>"You still tired?"  
>"Yes" she yawned again.<br>Terance lay down on his back, holding tink in both arms. She lay her head down on his chest and they both fell fast asleep.


End file.
